


Sirius' Plan

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s a good plan, but he’s going to have to take the risk that she’ll be so aroused she decides not to hex him silly for being so daring.





	Sirius' Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to [](http://foreword.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreword**](http://foreword.livejournal.com/) for the beta!  
 **Fantast Fest** fic for [](http://pinkyheather.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pinkyheather.livejournal.com/)**pinkyheather**  


* * *

He doesn’t like the way Shacklebolt watches her. It’s a hungry look that he recognizes all too well. He’s seen it on his own face many times since his return from the Veil, after all. A glimpse in the mirror as he waits for her to floo home. Staring at his expression in the loo while she gets ready for bed in the next room. He knows the slight curling of lip, the heavy lidded gaze, the fingers twitching as if they itch to touch and claim.

Oh yes, he knows the look of a starving man who has found a tasty treat. He’s quite certain it was on his own face when he opened his eyes after falling back through the Veil to find her sitting beside his bed with a damp cloth for his forehead all those many months ago. She’s his now, has given herself to him time and again until she is hoarse from screaming, and she seems oblivious to the way Shacklebolt stares as she works on organizing the vast stacks of files from the recent war.

Sirius, however, can’t turn a blind eye. He won’t have her looked at like that by anyone other than himself. He watches her lick the tip of her quill before dipping it into black ink. Her eyes never leave the pieces of parchment she’s studying as she begins to take notes. He wishes they’d sent Tonks for this assignment. His younger cousin wouldn’t sit and ogle his girl as if she were dessert. Fuck, even Moody would be okay. Shacklebolt, though, annoys the ever living hell out of him.

He wonders sometimes if he shouldn’t let her go. She’s young and beautiful, smart and sexy. She deserves more than he can ever give. He’s broken and immature, rash and foolish. He knows she must have made one of her little lists before she ever gave in and let him seduce her, but he has no idea what would have possibly been in the positive column to counter the many negatives. In quiet moments when she’s busy with her reading or he’s alone while she’s at work, he gets lost in thoughts and doubts. Why did she choose him?

She turns her parchment over and frowns, the corners of her lips curl down and she has wrinkles on her forehead. He loves the way she gets annoyed when she can’t find the answer. Instead of giving up as many would do, as he would do, she gets a determined look and doesn’t rest until she is satisfied. He knows that he’s too bloody selfish to ever let her go. Besides, he’s hers just as much as she’s his. He’s got the bite marks on his neck and arse as a reminder of that, not that he is likely to ever forget.

He smiles as he begins to think of a plan. It’s a good plan, but he’s going to have to take the risk that she’ll be so aroused she decides not to hex him silly for being so daring. When it works, Shacklebolt won’t be able to deny that Hermione is his and then he can take his ogling leer elsewhere. Sirius lets his gaze move over her. She’s still dressed from work, thankfully.

If she’d been wearing her usual denims and T-shirt, it wouldn’t have been as easy for his plan to possibly work. As it is, she looks gorgeous and it‘s going to be much more simple. A straight gray skirt and white shirt with tons of buttons is what she wore beneath her robes today. Stockings and sexy lingerie are beneath the demure skirt and top. He doesn’t have to look to know this. It’s one of her few indulgences. His girl is practical and not one for romance and silly frilly things, but she does have a passion for naughty knickers.

When Shacklebolt is making notes on the file he’s been given and Hermione is busy writing, Sirius carefully moves the top two files from her stack. He moves them beneath the table and slides them until they’re balanced by the strips of wood on the underside. Hermione stops and looks up at him and he gives her his best lazy grin. An innocent smile will make her suspicious but his ‘I wanna shag you right now’ smile will just make her cheeks flush.

There’s not long to wait before she blushes and gives him a warning look before her gaze quickly moves to Shacklebolt and back to him. ‘Stop it’, she mouths silently.

‘Stop what?’ he answers back and then _does_ give her his innocent flutter of eyelashes and ‘you know you want me’ grin.

She gives him a stern look as she shifts in her chair and looks back down at her parchment. He stretches his legs until his foot is rubbing her ankle. It’s early spring and the house is warm, but he’s still wearing socks. He gets cold easily now, more susceptible to change in temperatures than he was before the Veil, before Azkaban. He hates it but it’s a minor side effect of being back so he can live with it.

There are others, of course, some not so minor, but he doesn’t notice those as easily or as often. Nightmares, whispers that others can’t hear, a need for Hermione to simply touch him sometimes that transcends that of a normal bloke, and a darkness that laps at his mind when he allows it. She gives him warmth with just a smile, a touch, and she keeps him from slipping too far into the shadows of his mind.

“Damn it.”

He blinks when he hears the soft curse. Sirius shakes his head slightly and focuses on her. “What’s wrong, Hermione?”

“I can’t find my files,” she tells him as she glares at the stacks of parchment.

“Maybe you left them in the library,” he suggests helpfully. He stands and pushes his chair back, the wood scraping the floor, and he offers her his hand. “Why don’t we go see if we can find them?”

“I can go look by myself,” she mutters as she stands and ignores his hand. “I must have gotten them mixed up with the files I went through yesterday.”

“If you’ll excuse us, Shacklebolt.” Sirius doesn’t ask though he kept his voice polite despite the slight edge in his tone. “I’m going to help _my_ girl find her files.”

Shacklebolt doesn’t have a chance to reply before Sirius takes Hermione’s hand and leads her to the library right down the hall. He pulls her into the room and kisses her before she can bitch about him being a rude prat. She should be used to it by now anyway. She pushes against his chest but soon her fingers are tangled in his dark hair as she urges him closer.

He doesn’t shut the door as he walks her to the desk, his lips only leaving hers to kiss her cheeks and neck. “Been wanting to do that all day,” he whispers as his hands move down her back to grip her arse.

“Mmm,” she moans as he nips at her throat. “We can’t do this, Sirius. Not right now.”

“Can too,” he argues as he moves his leg between hers and presses his thigh against her intimately. “Need you.”

“Stop,” Hermione scolds him as her hands grip his shoulders. She says stop even as she pulls him closer. _That’s my girl_.

“Make me,” he taunts in the way that never fails to drive her wild. “Are you sure you want me to stop, Hermione? You don’t want me to press you against this desk, fall to my knees, and lick your cunt until you’re screaming?”

“You’re evil,” she moans as his hands pull up her skirt to squeeze her knicker clad arse. “Sirius, please.”

“Please what, baby?” He slides his hand into her knickers and rubs his thigh more firmly against her cunt. “Please stop? Please fuck you until you’re exhausted? Please make you come all over my face?”

“Sirius!”

“I still don’t know what you want, Hermione,” he teases her as he grips her arse and lifts her onto the desk. His hands move around her waist before they drift down her legs to spread them further apart.

“Want you,” she tells him as she kisses his neck and rubs her cheek against his unshaven jaw.

“Thought you said we should stop,” he reminds her as his fingers toy with the edge of her skirt. His fingernails scratch her inner thighs as he pushes the skirt higher. “Will you scream for me, baby?”

“Changed my mind.” She laughs softly as her hands move beneath his shirt. Her teeth nip at his earlobe as her fingers trace his ribs. “Oh, I’ll scream for you, Sirius, _if_ you can make me.”

His laugh is husky as his arm shoves things to the side and he pushes her back against the desk. “You know how I love a challenge.” He picks up the letter opener from the desk and moves the cool metal against her cheek. “Did you feel him watching you, baby?”

“Who?” Her voice is breathless and her body shudders as he gently moves the letter open along the curve of her jaw. He looks into her eyes and sees her confusion, and that’s the reason he doesn’t press the sharp tip of the letter opener against the pale flesh of her throat until he sees her blood.

Sirius doesn’t answer her. Instead, he moves the letter opener down to the top button of her shirt. The tip snags on the material as he jerks the opener up. Her button falls to the floor quickly followed by another and another. When they‘re all on the floor, he spreads her shirt open to reveal her lace covered breasts. Her nipples are hard and visible beneath the skimpy pale blue material. “I want to hear you,” he tells her as he lowers his head.

She gasps as his tongue laves her nipple through her bra. He soaks the material before he moves to the other. Gray eyes watch her face as he pushes the cups of her bra up. Her lips are open and she makes the most arousing noises as he sucks and licks her breasts. She’s not usually so loud and it excites him that she’s doing this for him just because he asked.

“He was watching you all evening,” he mutters against her belly as he moves lower. “I wanted to rip his eyes out, to fuck you right there to show him he’ll never have you.”

“Kingsley?” she asks softly.

“Don’t say his name,” he growls as he kneels between her legs. He pulls her to the edge of the desk and inhales the musky scent of sex as he nuzzles the wet crotch of her knickers. His hands grip her legs and force them apart as he licks her knickers. A quickly uttered charm holds them in place for him, spread wide and in the air, baring her to his hungry gaze.

She hates when he uses this spell. Hates the lack of control, the inability to move as she wants, and he knows she’s angry because of her sudden silence. It’s the same when he ties her up. If he uses old schoolties, she whimpers and curses but knows she could remove them with a spell if necessary so she’s not so threatened. When he uses magic, however, she fights him, struggles to get free, and, God help him, he loves when she refuses to lie docile and allow him to do anything to her that he wants.

She’s not completely immobile now. He could cast _constringo_ and bind her arms above her head, but he won’t. Not without permission. He never acts without her approval so he‘s fortunate there isn‘t much that she won‘t try at least once. His girl is sensual and curious, and he knows exactly how to taste and touch to make her scream. He looks up at her and smiles.

“Sorry, baby,” he mutters before his fingernails scrape her belly. He shoves her skirt up before he hooks his fingers into the waist of her knickers and pulls. He listens to the sound of material ripping and licks his lips. His gaze catches her as he brings the damp material to his face and licks the crotch clean. She bites her lip to keep from moaning.

“Let them down, Sirius,” she asks quietly. “You know I hate this.”

“In a minute, Hermione,” he replies as he rubs his chin against her sensitive inner thigh. “You smell so good. God, you’re soaking wet already, flushed and aroused, waiting for me to slide into you and make you come.”

“I didn’t know he was watching,” she admits finally, when it‘s evident he won‘t release the spell until he‘s ready. He knows she‘ll punish him for this later, knows she may let the darkness out to play as she makes him scream, and he finds the idea exciting. “I never noticed.”

“Not your fault you’re fucking gorgeous and sexy as hell. Not punishing you, baby. Just need to make you mine,” he mutters against chestnut curls before his tongue lashes out against her clit. “Scream for me.”

He licks her from arse to clit, nuzzles his nose against her clit as he begins to thrust his tongue into her. She moans loudly and shifts beneath him, but she can’t push down because he’s not yet released her. His gaze doesn’t leave her face as he licks her, strokes her with his tongue, listens to her whimpers and moans. She’s not that loud but the door is open and Shacklebolt has to hear her. That knowledge makes him fuck her with his tongue, sharp jabs in and out as he rubs her clit with his nose.

“ _Finite incantatem_ ,” he whispers against her cunt. Her legs are released and she moves them over his shoulders, pulling him closer to her. His hand reaches into his pocket to find his wand. It’s either that or the letter opener, which is thin and not suitable for his plans. The wood is smooth as it slides along her wet lips. He kisses her belly and smiles when she cries his name. He keeps pressing the handle of his wand inside her, but has to shift positions because the angle is awkward.

“Sirius, please,” she whimpers as he sucks her clit hard and fucks her with his wand. His free hand reaches up to find her breasts, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra so he can pull it off. His fingers wrap around one of her breasts and he squeezes it, rolling her nipple with just the right amount of pressure to make her moan, and he keeps sucking and fucking until she’s crying out.

He removes his wand from her and drops it on the floor. Her body shudders as she comes and he wastes no time lapping up her release until she’s gasping and begging. Only when she begs does he stand up and unzip his trousers. He pushes her skirt past her waist and pulls her down until her arse is hanging off the desk.

“Gonna fuck you now,” he tells her as he slides his cock into her. Her muscles are still twitching from her orgasm as he sinks into her and he groans at the tight wet heat. “Love your cunt, baby. Love you.”

She reaches for him, her hands move beneath his shirt, and her nails scrape his back as he leans down to meet her kiss. He fucks her harder, each thrust sending her against the desk, parchment and quills fall to the floor, ink spills, and he hears the sound of books falling. Her legs are hanging on either side of him, one moves behind his back and he feels her ankle rubbing his arse. His trousers and shorts are around his thighs and he can’t get the angle he wants.

His hand grips her leg and he raises it over his shoulder. He leans forward further as he pushes into her hard and deep. She whines at the new position but soon presses down to meet his cock. It’s still not what he wants. He growls as he lets her leg go and moves his hands behind her. He pulls her off the desk, holds tight, and gently falls back onto the floor. Now she’s on top, riding him, and he can see her tits bouncing each time she thrusts down.

This is better. He reaches up and grabs her tits, his hips arch up into her, and he knows he won’t last long, not when she’s staring at him like that and scratching his chest. Her hair is loose, framing her face, and he can’t look away from her. “So fucking amazing,” he growls as he grips her hips and pulls her down hard. “Scream for me, baby.”

And she does. She lets her head fall back, her mouth opens, and she screams his name as she rides his cock. He comes before she finishes saying his name. He grunts as he thrusts up into her and spills, his come leaking from her cunt as she keeps riding him, moaning and gasping, neither even thinking about the man right down the hall who is listening to them. His fingers move between them and he twists her clit, rubbing circles with his thumb until she whimpers and tightens and trembles above him.

She keeps riding him through her orgasm. Her prim skirt is pushed around her waist, stockings and garters soaked with sweat, chest and belly pink from his stubble, kisses and bites, and she’s sweaty and flushed. He’s never seen anything quite so beautiful. Finally, she falls forward and kisses him, her hair covering their faces. He rolls them over and slides out of her, simply holds her against him as he kisses her and touches her, needing to feel her.

“Sirius, we should clean up and go back,” she says reluctantly when he eventually releases her mouth and simply looks at her.

“Send him home. It’s too late to work and I think we could both use a shower,” he decides as he leers. “I’ll wash your front if you wash mine.”

“Stop trying to distract me from my work,” she scolds playfully. She looks down and laughs. “Though, I must admit your ideas of distraction are quite enjoyable.”

“Mmm…I can be the best distraction ever, baby,” he says with a leer and wiggle of his eyebrows.

“I can’t believe we just did that with the door open,” she whispers as her cheeks turn red. “I’m too embarrassed to go back out there now. What‘s he going to think? God, Sirius. How is it you make me do these things?”

“Just a good influence, I guess.” He gives her a cheeky grin and kisses her nose. “Don’t worry about Shacklebolt. He won’t say anything. Probably already left, anyway. Stupid bastard was leering at you all night, he deserves to sit there and listen to us and know you chose me.”

“If you go compare cock size with him and call me yours in some masculine desire to claim ownership, I’ll hex your bits off,” she warns him in a tone of voice that tells him she’s quite serious.

“Would I ever do that?” He flutters his eyelashes before he nips at her neck. “’sides, don’t need to say it. Everyone knows you‘re mine. Also don‘t have any desire to see his cock much less compare it to mine, you naughty little girl.”

“Nah, they know that _you‘re_ mine,” she says matter-of-factly before she kisses him thoroughly. She pushes him until he rolls off her and she sits up. She finds her shirt and looks adorable as she surveys the buttons all over the floor. “ _Accio_ wand.”

He stands up and gets his own wand off the floor. A few quick spells and the desk is back to normal and the ink spill is cleaned up. When he looks at her, her shirt is fixed but she stills looks like she’s just been very improperly shagged. He grins as he sees ink on her cheek and decides not to tell her about it. He pulls her towards him for one last kiss before they have to leave the library.

When he lets her go, he smiles sheepishly. “Oh, about your files-”

“They’re under the table,” she cuts him off.

“Yeah, but how did you know?”

“Really, Sirius,” she drawls and rolls her eyes. “I know they were there when I started to work and they disappeared right after you started to get bored from sitting too long. It doesn’t take a genius to put one and one together.”

“So you lured me to the library so you could seduce me, did you?” He grins wickedly. “’Oh Sirius, we can’t’,” he imitates in a shrill voice.

“I did no such thing,” she denies with an innocent smile that he knows all too well. She winks at him before she leaves the library, and he leans back against the desk and laughs. Oh yeah, she was definitely his.

The End


End file.
